


One sentence snippets from Erebor Mansion

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dialogue-Only, Durincest, F/F, Femslash Friday, Genderbending, Implied Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long story told in short sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One sentence snippets from Erebor Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> I've been too busy this week to properly write something, so I tried experimenting around with creativeness. This is basically what happens when I play with The Sims XD
> 
> As background info, almost everyone lives in Erebor Mansion. Dwalin is Thorin's bodyguard, Balin is some sort of accountant, Ri sisters are housemaids and Ur sisters are the neighbours.  
> And everyone is genderbent.
> 
>  
> 
> Not betaed. If you notice errors, please let me know :)

Fili: “Dwalin, stop ogling aunt Thorin's legs and come put sunscreen on my back.”

 

Kili: “I think I just saw Dwalin's head between aunt Thorin's legs...”  
Fili: “Are you sure?”  
Kili: “Positive”  
Fili: “Finally! I couldn't suffer them making heart shaped eyes at each other without taking actions.”

 

Kili: “Don't worry. I've given my first kiss to my sister. It was precious. And I'll will take good care of your first too, Ori.”

 

Fili: “Why are you wearing my dress?”  
Kili: “What?! This is a dress? I thought it was a too long t-shirt. Guess it's 'cause you're such a shortie, big sister.”  
Fili: “You insufferable pest! I forgive you only because this way I can see your panties.”

 

Dwalin: “Shouldn't you being scrubbing those spoons instead of looking at them like a magpie?”  
Nori: “Shouldn't you being watching mistress Thorin's body? Ah no wait, you already do that!”

 

Dwalin: “No Thorin wait! I can explain!”

 

Balin: “Could you not resist a pair of vixen eyes and pert boobs, could you not?”  
Dwalin: “It seems to me I'm not the only one fancying a maid here.”

 

Nori: “Do you think some home baked cookies could make Dwalin less gloomy, sister?”

 

Ori: “ So in the end Dwalin did not resign and your aunt didn't fire her? I'm relieved. My sister sometimes is very unbecoming, I'm so sorry.”  
Fili: “Aunt will come to terms with that. They were the best of friends once and should really see past recent events.”  
Kili: “Do you mean past Dwalin and Ori's sister going at it on aunt's office Persian carpet? Good luck, she's a stubborn one. By the way Ori, have you ever done it with two girls at once?”

 

Gandalf: “Thorin, my dear associate. I didn't expect you today, even if maybe I should have. Let me introduce you to Bilbo Baggins. She's my godchild.”

 

Thorin: “Well, what are you? A grocer?”  
Bilbo: “I'll inform you, Miss Thorin, I'm a writer. A very well estimated and accomplished one at that.”

 

Thorin: “I've never been so wrong in all my life”

 

Thorin: “Girls, this is Bilbo. I hope you will love her dearly, for I've asked her to become my wife.”

 

Bofur: “You're Mistress Thorin's fiancée then? Nice to meet you! I've heard good stuff about you from that chatty thing of your maid. I'm Bofur and as you can see, I live next door myth my sister and cousin.”

 

Thorin: “It's not that I don't like you making friends with the neighbours, but do you deem it necessary having them over 24/7?”  
Bilbo: “Could it be you are jealous?”

 

Dori: “Should I prevent to prepare also camomile tea beside wine after the ceremony is over?”  
Nori: “You fret too much, old fusspot”

 

Thorin: “This is the first time I'm questioning myself over my actions.”  
Balin: “You've accomplished far more worrisome targets then this. You've reclaimed you grandmother and mother's company! Do not worry, everything will be fine and after the ceremony you'll be the happiest person on Earth.”  
Dwalin: “Go out there and marry your woman!”


End file.
